mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
Dash! Yonkuro
Dash! Yonkuro is a manga series created by Zaurus Tokuda and published on Shogakukan's ''CoroCoro Comic'' magazine from December 1987 to March 1992 for a total of 14 volumes. The manga series spawned a 25-episode TV anime adaptation produced by TV Tokyo, Aubekku and Tokyu Agency, which aired from October 3, 1989 to Match 27, 1990. Overview The series follows Yonkuro Hinomaru and the Dash Warriors, as they participates into the Mini 4WD championship and races against the racing teams across Japan. List of chapters Main article: Dash! Yonkuro/List of chapters List of episodes * Episode 1: Enter Dash Warriors * Episode 2: Emperor in the Water * Episode 3: Pyramid of Terror * Episode 4: Escape from the Maze * Episode 5: Scalion's Revenge * Episode 6: Mini 4WD v.s. R/C * Episode 7: The Missing Emperor * Episode 8: Dead Match! Wind Valley * Episode 9: Fierce Battle! Tornado Valley * Episode 10: Surpass the Road of Cross * Episode 11: Miracle at the Windmill Valley * Episode 12: Aim for the Horizon * Episode 13: Road to the Final * Episode 14: Defeat the Skateboarder * Episode 15: Journey to the Korinji * Episode 16: Emperor in Pinch * Episode 17: The Horizon Legend * Episode 18: Successor of the Legend * Episode 19: A New Legend * Episode 20: Showdown! Black Oni Warriors * Episode 21: Blaze! The Final * Episode 22: Run! Shinkuro * Episode 23: Who will win? * Episode 24: The Warriors's Break * Episode 25: The Endless Challenge * Special: Dash Warriors v.s. Horizon Warriors List of Mini 4WD cars * Boomerang Jr. (Yonkuro Hinomaru's machine) * Monster Beetle Jr. (Dankuro 'Tankuro' Toda's machine) * Hotshot Jr. (Dankuro 'Tankuro' Toda's machine) * Hornet Jr. (Rinko Sumeragi and Mini 4WD championship participants's machines) * Turbo Falcon (Shinkuro Minami's machine) * Super Dragon Jr. (Peiji 'Punkuro' Jimi's machine) * Dash-1 Emperor (Yonkuro Hinomaru's machine) * Dash-2 Burning Sun (Dankuro 'Tankuro' Toda's machine) * Dash-3 Shooting Star (Shinkuro Minami's machine) * Dash-4 Cannonball (Peiji 'Punkuro' Jimi's machine) * Dash-5 Dancing Doll (Rinko Sumeragi's machine) * Fire Dragon Jr. (Mini 4WD championship participants's machines) * The Fox Jr. (Mini 4WD championship participants's machines) * Thunder Dragon Jr. (Mini 4WD championship participants's machines) * Rising Bird (Moroboshi brothers's machines, anime only) * Bigwig Jr. (Mike's machine) * Crusader (Team U2's machines) * Avante Jr. (Fujiyama's machine) * Dash-X1 Proto-Emperor (Jin Kidouin's machine) * Black Chopper (Aoi Hyuga's machine) * Black Bomber (Rei Ando's machine) * Black Fighter (Jun Katoh's machine) * Black Attacker (Sou Kanzaki's machine) * Dash-0 Horizon (Genkuro Hinomaru's machine) * Dash-01 Super Emperor (Yonkuro Hinomaru's machine) * Thunder Shot Jr. (Sugita and Yonma Yoshimoto's machines) * Clod Buster Jr. (Musashi's machine) * Terra Scorcher Jr. (Jigokumaru Enma's machine) * Dash-X5 Shadow Emperor (Jigokumaru Enma's machine) * Dash-X2 God Emperor (Kyouko 'God Emperor' Hijiri's machine) * Dash-X3 Hurricane Emperor (Hurricane Emperor's machine) * Dash-X4 Devil Emperor (Devil Emperor's machine) * Crimson Glory (Momotaro Kibi's machine) * Crimson R (The unnamed Team Momotaro Samurai member's machine) * Crimson T (Touta Inugami's machine) * Crimson E (Kijiro Okuyama's machine) * Crimson A (Akahiro Saruwatari's machine) * Dash-02 Neo Burning Sun (Dankuro 'Tankuro' Toda's machine) * Dash-001 Great Emperor (Yonkuro Hinomaru's machine) * Formula Horizon (Yonkuro Hiromaru's machine) * Sid Horizon (Sid's machine) * Buzz Horizon (Buzz's machine) * Gal Horizon (Gal's machine) * Luke Horizon (Luke's machine) * Coco Horizon (Coco's machine) * Proto-Emperor ZX (Jin Kidouin's machine) * Solitude / Aero-Solitude (Kinjiro Sabu's machine) * Black Mistral (Reppu's machine) * Horizon Boundless (Genkuro Hinomaru's machine) * Liberty Emperor (Yonkuro Hinomaru's machine) See also * ''Shin Dash! Yonkuro'' * ''Hyper Dash! Yonkuro'' Category:Manga series that serialized on CoroCoro magazines Category:Manga series Category:Work by Zaurus Tokuda Category:Anime series